KKM First Word, Last Word
by tigersilver
Summary: An exercise in dialogue only to make a sharp point about terminology. Yuuram.


**KKM First Word; Last Word**

.com/help_haiti/

I've made a Word Offering at the above site to throw a little more love in that direction—please go check out the site, the details and the many fine and good writers who've offered their services across fandoms. And if you want one of mine, please make a bid: I'll be happy to oblige

And this is just a little exercise in dialogue, with a bit of a sharp point about OP's perceptions of terminology.

Bottoms up!

"Gay!"

"—Yuuri, stop struggling!"

"Godsdammit, he said 'gay' again, Wolfram! I hate that word--hate, hate, hate--!"

"Yuuri—"

"I. Am. _Not._ Gay!"

"Yes, well, whatever, Yuuri, just bend over—"

"H-how _dare _Shori even _say _that?! That _cretin!_"

"Yuuri! _Please_!"

"Jeez, cut me a break here, Big Brother—_mmph_!"

"Yuuri, Yuuri, come _on_—"

"_Haaa!…_Wolf….fram…you bast—!"

"Easy…good boy, Yuuri. Like that. Just don't close your mouth yet—"

"Gah! Phooey! _Sheesh_, stop it, Wolf-chan! I'm trying to vent here! You could at least_ listen_!"

"Yuuuu-_riiii_…"

"Wolf-chan! Don't touch that! Don't you dare touch that!"

**

"Woolllfff-chhaannn!"

"….Yuuri! They can hear us, you know? _Shhh_!"

"Gods! I don't _care _if they can hear us! Oh-my-gods! Ohmygods! _Ahhh!_"

"You have to be quiet, Yuuri!"

"_Ohhhh_, please, Wolf…._don't_—_stop_!"

**

"Yuuri?"

"_Mnn…nnn_, _Wolf_—_gods_—_don'tstopdon'tstopdon't!_"

"Yuuri, breathe, alright—just breathe. Take it easy; I'm going slow now, hmm?"

"Um…yeah…'kay…"

"You know…Yuuri. I don'tthink I care what your honorable brother calls it. 'Gay', 'homo', _whatever_; it doesn't matter. It's just—just what we do, what we are. So, just stop thinking about it already, Yuuri, 'cause we're _busy _here!"

"_Oh_! Jeez, Wolf! Why are _you _even stilltalking about it?! _I'm over _it now, okay? Done! Totally—couldn't be more over it…just…just do _that_--"

"Yuuu-riii….I'm going to—going to—"

"Um!"

"Yuuri? You alright? It's not too tight still, is it? Should I slow down?"

"Oh, Wolf-chan! _Har-harder!_"

"Yuuri!"

"—_love you_—"

"Hah! Yuuri!"

"Please! _**Harder!**_"

"Unngh! _Yuuri!"_

"_Oh, yes_! Yes! Yes! _**Yes!**_**"**

"Like that!…._hah_!....o_h gods, just like __**that**_**!**"

**

"_Mmmm_, Yuuri…."

"Wolf-chan."

"….Now, _what_ were you saying, Yuuri?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah. My stupid brother. He's an idiot."

"What did you say about Shori-sama? Did he impugn our relationship _again_?"

"No! Calm down, Wolfram, can't you? Sheesh, every little thing sets you off!"

"Yuuri! I don't like it."

"Now, Wolf-chan—"

"That interfering, overprotective brother of yours! How dare he judge us? How dare he say anything at all about it?! He pokes his nose where it doesn't belong, Yuuri, _every single time_--you _know _he does-- and I don't _care_ if he loves you, he should leave us alone!"

"Wolfram."

"Well, whatdoes it matterto _him _if we're getting married?! _Why_ does he have to get so involved in _our _business!? We'll have more children for him to uncle over—and I utterly adore your parents already! Honor them! Respect them! Like my own—better, really. You know Mama and then my father—we won't talk about my father. But, gods, Yuuri! We're doing every single thing every other Earth couple does, so what more can he possibly want? Just because _I'm_ not a female--"

"Wolf."

"Does he think I'm _not good enough_? Is _that_ what it is?! Arghh, it makes me _so _very angry!"

"_Wolf_."

"Oh, alright, fine. If you insist."

"I _do_, Wolf-cub. He _is_ my big brother, even if he is an asshole and stupid sometimes. But no, it's not such a big deal, really--it was just that he used thatword again. I _hate_ it when he does that. It's so—so small. Like everybody who doesn't feel just like he does gets stuffed into this little cubby and then he just ign— "

"Which word exactly?"

"You know--'gay'. 'Homo'. I know he doesn't mean anything by it, but it sounds so--so _dirty _here! It's a stupid label--like we're doing something _wrong_ or perverted or something! My _friends_--"

"Yuuri."

"_They_ aren't disgusted—they don't say stuff like that, and I don't want _him_ to think of this whole thing like that—us, and what we do, what we are and who we are--'cause you're _my_ _fiancé _even if you are a guyand you're really important to me anyway and—"

"Yuuri."

"And we're going to _get married_, Wolf-chan—I mean, _Greta_—our _families_--"

"_Yuuri_. Yuuri. It doesn't matter, you know? Where we live, we don't even have that word. You're never going to hear it back home, so what's the big deal if they use it here on Earth?...Even if your brother _does_ mean to be insulting--"

"—W_hat-_-?"

"Pfft! Think about it, wimp. Shin Makoku doesn't have those words—the ones you're calling 'small'... they have no translation in our language – you _do _remember what Gunter said about that, right? We simply don't discriminate between genders for lovers or marriage partners–haven't I been telling you this all along? Only between Mazoku and Human people is there any…ah, 'difficulty', and even then, not as much as there used to be now that _you're_ the Maou. Just look at Hube and Nicola."

"Well…yeah. I guess. Which is pretty good, heh? 'Yay' for me. But, Wolf, _here_—"

"We don't live _here_, Yuuri. That's what I keep saying, wimp. It doesn't matter to us because we don't live _here_. We're just visiting."

"_Hmm_…okay, okay, yeah. You're right, I guess. Sorry, Wolf-chan, I know I probably shouldn't get upset about silly stuff like this—"

"As long as you don't get 'upset' by what we do when we're together, Yuuri, I don't care _what _you or anyone else calls it. The words aren't important—it's the feeling."

"…Really? I thought you were all hot-to-trot about making sure everybody knew what you are to me? 'Fiancé', remember? Very important word, at least for you, Wolf-chan. I swear, you must've informed Mom and Dad flat-out that you were my official fiancé like fifteen times over and five different ways and that was just over dinner. And what about that whole discussion with Dad about the size of your estate and your years of military service? What was _that_ all about?"

"Stuupid! Of course I did! I'm trying to reassure them, Yuuri! Impress them! It's not like they're aware of me or my reputation in Shin Makoku or anything like that – we've only just gotten to know one another and Shinou only knows what you've said about me beforehand—"

"Wolf!"

"So _of course_ I'm going to want to make certain they know I love you and that I'll take care of you—"

"…Um--? Wolf?"

"I'm a good catch, wimp, at least at home and probably here, too. I could easily provide for you, even without you being the Maou, and I can defend you and support you no matter _what _happens. They just need to accept happily that I'll always, always be with you and that we'll _all _be family—already _are_, really—and it'll be fine, I know it--"

"Wolf-chan!"

"And even your honored older brother the Earth Maou is going to understand a concept that simple and clear-cut eventually, you realize. He's not an utter moron, like some people—just stubborn. We'll just have to give him a little more time. Let Greta and Mama-chan handle it, Yuuri—you'll see."

"Wolfram."

"...What?"

"You know what?"

"Mmm?"

"For you – and only for you – I think _I_…."

"Yes? _What_, Yuuri?!"

"I think _I_ could be—"

"_Yuuri!_"

"'Gay.'"


End file.
